Brain Pop Jr. Going to the Doctor Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Going to the Doctor, with Annie and Moby." Annie, a young girl, and her robot friend, Moby, are on the school playground. Moby is hanging upside-down from a jungle gym. Annie stands on the ground next to him. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I'm leaving a little early today. Grandpop's taking me to the doctor for a checkup. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Why do you have to get a checkup? Annie's notebook reads: Why do you have to get a checkup? ANNIE: Sometimes you go to the doctor's office when you're feeling sick, or when you get hurt. Animations show a sick boy walking into a doctor's office and a young girl with a broken arm in an office while her doctor examines her x-ray. MOBY: Beep. Moby is still hanging upside-down. His robot arms extend. His hands touch the ground. He flips over and stands next to Annie. ANNIE: But, you also go when you don't feel sick or hurt. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: That's a good time to make sure you're growing strong and healthy. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You should get a checkup once a year. Calendar pages flip to September. A date is marked for a doctor's appointment. ANNIE: At your checkup, you usually see a nurse and a doctor. What does the nurse do? Annie's notebook reads: What does the nurse do? ANNIE: A nurse is a specially trained person who helps you stay healthy and helps you when you're sick or hurt. A nurse stands in a doctor's examination room. There is a folder in his hand. He waves. ANNIE: The school nurse teaches students how to stay healthy and safe, and helps in many different ways. A nurse teaches students about their bones, and helps an injured boy. ANNIE: At the doctor's office, a nurse or medical assistant gathers information about your health. Annie and her Grandpop are in a doctor's examination room. A different nurse enters. He is holding a clipboard. ANNIE: He or she checks your weight, measures your height, and takes your temperature. The nurse does the things Annie describes. ANNIE: They also check your blood pressure to find out how hard your heart is working to pump blood through your entire body. An animation shows how a heart pumps blood through a body. ANNIE: First, your arm gets wrapped up in a special cuff. Next, the cuff gets pumped up with air until it tightens a little around your arm. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. The nurse places the cuff on Annie's arm and pumps air into it. ANNIE: Then, the air gets let out and the nurse looks at how the numbers change on the dial. The nurse does as Annie describes. The dial's needle moves as the air escapes. ANNIE: The nurse or medical assistant might check your hearing and ask you to listen for different sounds. The nurse puts headphones on Annie's ears. She hears beeps. ANNIE: They might also check your vision and test how well you see. Annie reads to the nurse from an eye chart. ANNIE: The nurse might ask you to pee in a cup so they can test it and make sure everything in your body is working well. Annie stands outside the restroom, holding a small cup. ANNIE: All your information is recorded to keep track of how you grow and change. Then you meet with the doctor. The nurse writes on his clipboard. Then he leaves, and a doctor enters the room. ANNIE: What does the doctor do? Annie's notebook reads: What does the doctor do? ANNIE: A pediatrician is a doctor who cares for children and infants. Text reads, pediatrician: a doctor who cares for children and infants. ANNIE: At your checkup, the pediatrician talks to you and asks questions about your health. He or she might ask you how well you sleep, what you eat, how you exercise, and how you feel about family and friends. The doctor writes on her clipboard. Images show Annie sleeping, eating, riding a bike, and walking with a friend. ANNIE: The pediatrician might ask questions about going to the bathroom, too. A bathroom appears. ANNIE: Don't be afraid to share your thoughts or ask your doctor questions about how your body works. The pediatrician may use tools to help observe your body closely. A stethoscope, a tongue depressor, and other examination tools appear. ANNIE: A stethoscope will help the pediatrician listen to your heart and lungs and make sure they sound strong and healthy. The doctor examines Annie with a stethoscope. ANNIE: The doctor will also check inside your ears, look up your nose, and look down your throat. He or she will also probably shine a light into your eyes to check them. Images show how the doctor examines Annie as she describes. ANNIE: The doctor might tap you lightly to check how your body reacts. It kind of tickles. The doctor taps Annie's knee with a small rubber hammer. Annie's leg moves a little. The doctor writes on her clipboard. ANNIE: You'll get your belly checked to make sure organs like your stomach are healthy. That tickles a little, too. Annie lies flat on her back on the examination table. The doctor checks her stomach and then writes on her clipboard. ANNIE: You'll also get your back checked to make sure your spine, or backbone, is growing straight. Annie bends over. The doctor examines Annie's back. ANNIE: Your doctor might also check private areas of your body. Don't feel embarrassed. The doctor has to check your whole body to make sure you're healthy. At the checkup, you might get immunizations. It's OK to feel scared or nervous. Immunizations protect you from getting really, really sick. So it's important to get them, even if they sting a little. I like to count to five or take a deep breath. Annie takes a deep breath. The doctor gives Annie a shot in the arm. ANNIE: It's over really quickly! During the checkup, you might come up with a plan to stay healthy, find out different ways to stay safe, or learn how to take medicine if you need it. An image shows Annie jumping rope. Other images show healthy foods, Annie using sunscreen, and Annie wearing safety equipment as she skateboards. Images of medicines also appear. ANNIE: By asking questions, you'll learn more about your body and how to take better care of yourself. Annie sits in the examination room between the doctor and nurse. Then she is back on the playground. ANNIE: I wonder how much I've grown since my last checkup. How much do you think you've grown, Moby? MOBY: Beep. Moby shrugs. WIth a whirring sound, his legs begin to grow until they're as long as stilts. Then he walks off. Category:Transcripts